Small screens provide problems for displaying text. For example, the desired amount of text may be too long for display screen. The problems can be particularly acute on a watch those displaced screen is quite small. The problems can be further exacerbated when the text is to be displayed in a complication of the watch, where a complication resides within a portion of the display screen of the watch. One could allow a client application to fully format the text, but such a process can be inefficient, particularly for a small device with limited resources.